What Words Fail Me
by His Little LabRat
Summary: When Nick is suspected of liking Greg, Sarah puts the theory to the test with a party. When neither Greg nor Nick show up, the team gets suspicious! Nick suspects Greg of cheating on him, now! Will the lovers reunite or will their love crumble in sorrow?
1. Silence is Truely Speech

_** Hello! I am the writer of this fic and I must warn you: MILD SLASH. IF YO DON'T LIKE SLASHES, THEN DON'T READ THIS. PLEASE, DO NOT FLAME THIS FANFIC AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS WARNING!!!!! OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED (as soon as I found out what the punishment is!!!!!!!!!!!!!...!) **_

_**Alrighty! Now for my 'snickery' introduction (pun intended!)! Well, first off, in one episode where Greg is talking about the dream girl he FINALLY found, when he says "I'm looking at the mother of my children" when he says the word looking, he's looking at NICK! NOT THE MICROSCOPE. These made my 'Greg Loves Nick (and vice-versa)' sense go off! I was so happy when I saw this, my heart burst! (Seriously, I can't find it...!) It drove me INSANE, I SWEAR.. Because I was like "HOLY NOODLES, GREG WANTS NICK TO HAVE HIS BABIES?!" (I really did say that… yes!) Even though you'd think Greg would be the mother, but that's a different story!!! –laughs hard- By the way, SNICKERS stands for NICK and SANDERS (Greg!) Not Nick and some lady whose name completely escapes me… hmm…Snickers is NICK (s-NICK-er) and SANDERS (Sanders is Greg's last name if you didn't know…)(S-nick-ER) Hmm, by the way, the name of the lady who completely escapes me is a whole other story! But we get into that right now… hahaha…ha… ha…**_

8888888888888

His reflection became foggier as his eyes glazed over and he blinked back an urge to wipe the mirror to see his face.

A blond figure appeared in the corner of the fogged mirror. He took in a deep breath, and released it in a slow silent huff.

He spun to the blond figure.

"Yes, Greg?" he asked in a hushed voice. His stomach did flips as their eyes locked in a gaze.

Greg would have smiled, but he couldn't here. Greg blinked slowly, and brushed back hair that fell into his face as his eyes flickered open again.

"I'm… done, with the crime scene…" He gave a short pause. "I'm heading back to the Lab," another short pause. "You coming with?"

Nick gave a silent, gentle nod, looking at his fogged appearance in the mirror. He clenched his hands into a balled fist, and the rubber gloves pulsed around his hand. He blinked slowly, breathlessly.

Nick's hands fell from the counter and he stepped back, rolling his head back to hang, staring at the ceiling. His eyes flicked to Greg, who stood silently in the doorway. His eyes flicked back to the ceiling almost instantaneously, and a gentle, pale blush crossed his cheeks as Nick felt Greg's stare on him silently, unblinking.

He took in a silent breath and turned back to Greg, walking towards him without knowing it. He put a hand on Greg's shoulder, his eyes saying a silent 'let's go' as their gaze met. Nick blinked back so many urges just then; so many, that he couldn't count them all in his head at that instant. Greg gave Nick a concerned look, and raised his hand to touch Nick's hand on his shoulder. But as their touch met, Nick's hand fell from his shoulder, and Greg's fell, acting as if nothing had happened. Nick's eyes opened, and Greg tried for a smile, but he couldn't manage, because all that came to him, his cheeks, was a gentle blush.

Nick stalked on silently toward the door, brushing past Greg. Greg's warm, sweet scent rushed over him, and Nick took in his scent in a longing breath, but all that came in was the smell of blood, and Greg's scent was so faint just then. Nick let the breath go, and stopped at the doorway to turn back to Greg. He gave Greg the faintest of smiles, and Greg liked to pretend that Nick had winked at him just then. Nick continued down the hall, out of the door.

Greg swallowed heavily, still giving the same concerned look to the presence of Nick that had once been in the doorway, but a smile creased his face as he began to pretend more and more that Nick had winked at him… had he? Greg couldn't remember anymore if he had not…

He blinked to where Nick had once stood in the doorway, looked to the corner of his eye, and brushed up his hair.

It was time he should tell Nick, but… it certainly wasn't the place he thought he should tell him.

He would have to keep it to himself for now… tell him later, maybe… Even now, Greg didn't know if Nick… if he…

Greg's train of though was lost as Sarah appeared in the doorway, waving good-bye to Nick as he must have just now disappeared from her line of sight. She turned to Greg, a sly smile on her face as her eyes flickered back to Nick and back to him again. Greg gave her a confused look, but she only answered with a bright, but still sly, smile and a little chuckle to herself.

Greg, still confused, lost care for it and walked to the doorway, stopping to give Sarah the same stymie look. He continued down the hall now to where Nick had turned, as if following his faint footsteps down the hallway.

Sarah smiled at Catherine, who just moved past Greg, and laughed. Catherine gave her the same confused look as Greg.

"What did you do?" Catherine asked, resting her kit beside her.

"Nothing," Sarah said, which was almost entirely true. "Nothing at all."


	2. Surreal Thoughts

_**Well, since I'm not in the mood for typing up that big speech again for the moment about my burning passion for Greg and his getting beat up BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID OBJECTS… NOT NAMING ANYTHING – KEYBOARD- THE CERTAIN OBJECT – KEYBOARD – DELETED THIS PARAGRAPH. AND STUPID OLD ME FORGOT TO SAVE THE DOCUMENT!!! So, I'll re-write it again for you later… -having a hissy fit right now-**_

8888888888888

A gentle, rosy blush built up on Greg's cheeks as he glanced up to see Nick passing by the window in front of his microscope. As he walked by, Greg's eyes and head followed him as he went along. Greg smiled happily as Nick turned and waved to him. Greg lifted his hand and waved back to him. Nick smiled back at him warmly, and continued down the hall.

Greg gave a happy smile to himself, still looking to where Nick once was.

Sarah sighed and looked down at Greg once more, waving her hand wildly up and down in front of his face. "Greg!" she snapped.

Greg swung around to her, almost letting out a weary yelp. He gave her a confused look. "What?" Greg asked, mildly confused. Sarah shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him. "Right," Greg said, nodding gently a few times until he looked back into the microscope.

---Greg's eyes fluttered open, and light flooded in from all directions. Sleep had once droned over him, but it seemed to wipe away slowly.

_Wow,_ Greg thought. _Hodges isn't here to bug… where is Grissom? I don't seem him either... and he's not here to bug me about falling asleep in the Lab again!_ His thoughts stopped as he looked around for somebody that might be there. It seemed like a dream as he caught Nick in his line of sight, being the only two people in the lab at once. He'd had a dream once like this before, but he woke up before he got to Nick… okay, maybe a couple times, he admitted to himself, but that was about it. Only 4 or 5 times!

Greg involuntarily stood up, surreally. He was drawing himself towards Nick, whether he knew it or not. Nick was standing up alone, in the Break Room. It must be a dream… no one but Nick and himself in the lab.

Greg's arms swung around Nick, and Nick embraced him, both their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Greg shouted over and over, so unlike himself. Greg buried his head in Nick's chest comfortably, squeezing him tighter into the embrace as Nick did.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Greg noticed they both kept saying, in unison almost, so trancelike. Like some kind of awkward gay-loving therapist or something was making them both admit the same, hopefully true, thing to each other.

It had to be a dream, Greg knew. Because Nick would never… Nick would never… love him. Love… a _guy_…

"I've always loved you," Nick said, breaking the sequence of "I love you's". Nick squeezed him tighter.

Greg looked up, letting go of Nick, and took Nick's cheeks in his palms, his fingers caressing Nick's ears and neck. Greg pulled Nick's face down to his, and kissed him. How long had he waited to do this… this kiss of his own he always wanted Nick to have? Or, at least, since it was a dream, how much longer… _probably forever_, he though.

A dream, yes… but, it felt so… so real! Too real, he knew. Just too real to be true… Nick's warmth pulsed through him, and Nick's heartbeat again his own. So, so…

Real.

---Greg sat up in his band, almost panting. He wanted, urged really, for that dream to come back to him. His heart ached for it to be real.

Greg wiped his face between his two hands, releasing a huffed breath. His head swiveled to the lamp and he turned it on with a click. A letter, stuck under the lamp caught his eye.

_Dear Greg, you passed out in the lab. Took you home. You were so tired, you didn't even wake up. Then we didn't even bother trying, and Warrick drove you home. Sleep well, Greggo. –Sincerely, Sarah and Warrick_

Greg plopped down on the bed again and rolled on to his side after clicking off the light again. He closed his eyes, hoping to recall the dream again and to sleep in, because the sun was coming up already.

---Nick sat up in his bed slowly, warmth leaving him. "Don't go," Nick mumbled to himself, recalling the kiss that he and Greg had shared in his dream. He wanted that figment of Greg to come back, for it to be real…

He reached over to his nightstand and flicked on the lights. Under the light was a note.

_Dear Nick, Hey. You crashed at the Lab with Greg on the couch when we found you. You two kept saying something to one another, but whatever. Sarah and I took you home, and didn't even try to wake you up. See you later. –Sarah and Warrick_

Nick couldn't think straight, and his mind kept rolling from one question to the next. He thought of so many questions like "what if I really kissed Greg" or "what if Greg and I did something we shouldn't have in front of Sarah and Warrick" and "what if… what if the dream wasn't a dream at all? But it was… _real…_" Nick thought of so many questions, so many reasons to beat himself up. His head was pounding with questions, his brain throbbed, and he knew he couldn't answer anything without Greg's or Warrick or Sarah's consult… but he also knew that if he even asked, he might give something away… he might give Sarah or Warrick, or even Greg at that, a hint that he loved Greg.

Luckily, Nick convinced himself to forget the note, to forget all the questions, use his logic to figure stuff out, and that it was _only_ a crush. Nothing more…

8888888888888

_**HEY AGAIN! How was it? I would've added more, but, my parents are snooping around in my stuff so I had to stop writing before it got 'out of hand' or something… besides, my friends suggested 'adding suspense' to it. BAH, HUMBUG! (SUSPENSE? ARE YOU KIDDING?! I HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY! –snort-)**_

_**Anyways, I hope it was nice! This is the best I've keep track of one FanFic, (and I've already written 4 or some odd chapters in like an hour)and I REALLY need to start on my others again, but I'll try to keep this one going for as long as I can. If I start ignoring it, just tell me! E-mail me or something, I don't know! Message me. Well, I hope it was nice – was my entire point! Yay! ON TO CHAPTER 3!!!**_


	3. Elevator Music

_**Hello again! Yes, that line of Greg's at the end was from a REAL episode. Though, it wasn't directed at Nick! It was more towards everyone in the break room; Sarah, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom. He says "I think there is something burning in the DNA lab…" and leaves the room, but Grissom catches him and asks "Is that the crossword puzzle?" and Greg looks at his little paper crane, and hands it to Grissom and leaves.**_

_**Now, I'm SOMEHOW trying to integrate some lines from my FAVORITE EPISODE EVER! But, it isn't coming so smoothly. [LOL The line is from the episode called "Scuba Doobie Doo" and it drives me INSANE! I love it, because Greg and Nick are all talkative around the beginning-middle area(s) and are all close and stuff, and it's just so adorable, it made me yell. [-Fangirl squeal!- LOL! JUST WHAT I NEED! You know, they're talking, and Greg keeps inching closer to Nick like every five seconds or whatever, and Nick keeps giving him little smiles and odd looks. It made me melt on my couch. [LOL, so true!!! Then, later, Catherine needs Greg to do something, and they get a little arguemental and whatever, and Greg goes on and On AND ON about working with Nick on the scuba diver in the tree thing, and how they're finally working together, blah blah blah… So, Catherine goes up to Nick and starts complaining, wah wah wah! Nick replies: "Leggo' My Greggo!" with a devious (love) smile, and I exploded. It made me giggle and squeal with joy. Really. Seriosuly… I'm not kidding, like, at all. [LMAO, ROFL-WAFFLES! That's my favorite line ever, and I'd make an icon and stuff of the episode, but I can't, because I don't know how! Hopefully, I'll get the season DVD for Christmas or whatever, so that I can temper with it all I want.**_

_**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A CSI DVD!**_

_**NOTHING ELSE WILL REALLY, REALLY DO!**_

_**I WANT A CSI DVD FOR CHRISTMAS!**_

_**DON'T WANT A STINKY DOG OR A DINKY TINKER TOY!**_

_**I WANT A CSI DVD TO LOVE AND ENJOY!**_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

8888888888888

"Good morning, Nicky!" Greg screeched as he dashed towards Nick and the parking lot elevator.

"Okay," Nick mumbled to himself. "If Greg is like this still, that means that nothing happened… between us…" Nick gave a soft, almost silent sigh of relief.

"You say something, Nicky?" Greg asked, looking to him as he huffed up beside him.

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing, Greggy." Nick answered, and raised a hand to ruffle Greg's hair. Greg gave him a white, small smile, like a small child with his father in a moment. They smiled, walking side by side.

"You know," Greg said, tying his hands behind his back, accidentally looping them around Nick's arm. Nick took no notice, though, and neither did Greg. "I had the strangest dream last night…" Greg finished.

"Oh yeah?" Nick gave a little laugh. "I did too. What was yours about?" They neared the elevator, and Greg didn't answer, but he just gave a little laugh, a little giggle more like. There was a little tease Nick thought coming from Greg. They were at the elevator now, and Nick called down the elevator and they stepped inside.

Greg's hand slid down, and grabbed Nick's. Greg hand squeezed Nick, and Nick flinched gently, and in the reflection Nick saw Greg look up at him, squeezing his hand tighter a little. Nick and Greg both blushed lightly.

"Listen… Nick," Greg said, breaking the heavy silence. Nick was alert now, but still didn't look in Greg's direction, even as Greg held his hand. Nick flinched again as Greg squeezed harder, and Greg looked up at him again, and Greg let go. Nick still held on, but as he noticed, he let go too. Greg hung his head, but he kept glancing back to Nick as he spoke. "As you've probably already… noticed, I… I, well, I love-" Greg was cut off by the doors of the elevator sliding open. Sarah stepped in, and the doors closed almost silently behind her.

"Hey, guys. Good morning, Greg, Nick." Sarah said, stepping in front of Greg and Nick, and leaning against the side wall. "What's up?"

Greg didn't answer, but nodded his hello. Nick smiled a hello, but his smile faded soon after. Sarah raised her eyebrows at the two as she leaned back against the wall.

"You two on a secret date or something?" Sarah asked, and she laughed when Greg glanced up at Nick, and then shook his head furiously.

"No!" He screeched, like he was some kind of little kid forced to eat his vegetables. Nick didn't respond, but just looked from Sarah to Greg awkwardly.

"Wow, Greg," Sarah said. "Just joking, no need to kill my ears!" She gave Greg an almost concerned look, and then looked to Nick. "You got charms and chops, I'd bet you could turn even Greggo here on!" Sarah laughed at this, and Nick blushed very gently, but then he laughed too.

"What's the supposed to mean?!" Greg roared, and the elevator dinged and Sarah stepped out, cutting Greg short. Greg stepped out after her, looking slightly enraged. Nick walked out, but stood at the entrance of the elevator, lost in thought.

_What had Greg meant by that? What was the word before he got cut off? Love what?_

"Hey, Nicky!" Greg said, scooting next to him, nudging him back into reality with his elbow. "You coming or are you just going to stand here all shift?" Greg laughed, and then he smiled a happy, glorious smile. It always caught his attention when Greg called him Nicky like that, in his sweet sing-song voice. Nick smiled, and Greg flashed that same glorious smile that made his heart melt.

"Greg," Nick said, trying to refrain from grabbing Greg right then and there. "What were you about the say earlier?"

"Uh," Greg stuttered, his smile fading for a second, thinking, and improving his way out of the situation. "I think I… uh, smell something burning in the DNA lab!" He finished, and seemed frustrated and flustered all at once as he dashed down the hallway. "Bye, Nicky!" He called as he ran, waving bye as he turned the corner into the DNA Lab.

"You're insane," Nick laughed, mumbling to himself. He sighed, and walked down the hall.


	4. Tolerence Is Taking To Mind

_**ALL RIGHT! I know some of you are confused on my wordings and stuff… like, the symbols. **_

_**YOU MUST READ THIOS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY:**_

_**Here's what the symbols mean:**_

_**Thirteen 8's [88888888888 means next paragraph, or skipping from my speech into the story or vice-versa.**_

_**Three dashes [--- means at the same instant, or at the same point of what is happening at the story at the time. (By the way, it comes in pairs. So, later on, further down on this page, the part where is says "---Greg's heart pumped" and ---"You scared the poor kid" are HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME!)**_

_**I will probably add more symbols later on, and a reference to these symbols and the new ones will be at the bottom of each story/chapter from here on out. Thank you!**_

8888888888888

"Nicky!" Greg shouted, careful not to be too loud about calling his name. Nick sighed, his head pounding with thoughts of Greg everywhere, and Nick wanted nothing but to be _away_ from Greg right now. He wasn't in… the best of moods.

"Leave me be, Greggo," Nick mumbled to himself, one hand and finger raised to rub his temples. But, Greg was already by his side, with a highly concerned look on his face.

"You alright?" Greg asked, now walking in-step with Nick.

"Fine, you worry too much, Greggo," Nick answered, and at the sound of one of his nicknames, Greg almost giggled to himself. "Just a headache or something," he said, and Greg flinched at his words, they sounded harsh somehow.

"You should go home, get some rest, maybe?" Greg asked, giving him the still concerned look.

"No," Nick said, annoyance somehow ringing out in his voice. As soon as Nick caught the tone, he finished with a "thank you for the offer, though, Greg." But, when he looked, Greg was already gone from his side.

---Greg's heart pumped in his hand, as he clung to the door, regret somehow overflowing him. Now, he knew why he regretted it. What if he made Nick hate him? What if Nick did hate him? What if- Greg cut himself short, pressing his hands in on the sides of his head. He felt like he might explode if Nick, of all people, hated him.

He clenched a fist over his chest, above his heart. He frowned; blinking back what tears might come. He sighed silently, and looked around the dark room. The Dark calmed him somehow… he opened the door back up, and watched as Warrick walked up to Nick.

He didn't want to think about what had just happened, and continued on, and crossed the hall silently, following after Nick and Warrick unnoticed.

---"You scared the poor kid," someone laughed, and Nick turned to see Warrick laughing it off in his face. "Why are you so mad at him all the time?" Warrick asked, stepping into walk with Nick.

"I'm not mad at him," Nick replied, looking down and away with shame that he knew he really was and did. "I just need some space from him right now," Nick sighed, restlessness filling him somehow. He wanted to apologize to Greg somehow…

"You sound like you're dating him!" Warrick chuckled, and nick didn't laugh, he just gave an annoyed and sad face, frowning.

"Shut up," Nick said, vexed.

"So you aren't denying it?" Warrick teased, and Nick grimaced.

"I said shut up, Warrick! I am denying it!" Nick roared, though somehow he wished he didn't have to deny it.

"Geez, Nick…" Warrick grumbled, cheer and teases escaping him. "Cheer up, hit the joke." Nick didn't respond, and Warrick stopped walking, shaking his head as he watched Nick pace the hall, knowing Nick was bothered by his teases, knowing Nick would usually laugh it off. Warrick turned into the break room, and as he opened, the door, was almost trampled over by Sarah, Catherine and Grissom.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Warrick asked, taking a step back, as the three clattered to the floor in front of him. Catherine and Grissom shot back up, and acted like nothing had happened, as Warrick's hands shot up into the air like a cop had just asked him to put them in the air. Sarah came up more slowly, and gave Warrick a sort-of furious, awkward moment smile. "Were you eavesdropping?" Warrick almost growled.

"Ah, Warrick," Grissom said, trying to make it seem like nothing had happened. "I need you to-"

"You _were_ eavesdropping, weren't you?" Warrick cut him off.

"Well, we saw Greg and Nick walking down the hallway and since we're all a little suspicious of-" Sarah began.

"Suspicious of what, exactly?" Warrick questioned, and Sarah pursed her lips in silence. "What or not Nick loves-"

"Shush up, you idiot." Hodges intervened, flipping the page in his newspaper/magazine. Hodges pointed out the window, not even turning to look. The four followed the point of his finger, and it led straight to where Nick was standing. Nick was watching them with a questionable look on his face. Though, Nick was being talked to by Greg and one of the other lab rats, Nick looked right at them as Greg blabbered on about something.

Nick looked away as their four gazes caught his, and he looked back to Greg, who stopped talking. Nick laughed, and Nick started talking.

The four looked away from Greg and Nick, and back to each other. They heard the door click shut, and glanced over to see Hodges shutting the break room door. He looked back to Grissom, Sarah, Catherine and Warrick, with a devious smile, and waved. He turned back to Nick and Greg and opened the door to the room that they were in.

Greg and Nick turned to Hodges, and watched him as Hodges started talking. As Hodges talked, he pointed back to the four in the break room, and kept talking. Greg and Nick both looked over curiously to the break room, with awkward looks on their faces. They looked back to Hodges, and as Hodges stopped talking, the two nodded and said something.

Hodges started talking again, the two got up. Greg stood far away from Nick, and Nick stood near the chairs by Hodges. Hodges was talking, and Greg and Nick watched him silently. Nick and Greg nodded, and Hodges talked again.

Nick pretended like he was opening a door, and walked over to Greg. Greg seemed surprised as Nick walked up to him, and Nick held him like a newly wed man would hold his newly wed wife. Hodges kept talking, and Nick and Greg never looked back to him, and Nick bent his head down to Greg's.

The four looked away right after what looked like Nick and Greg kissing, and all stared wide-eyed at each other. Had Hodges ratted them out? They began thinking. Was Hodges instructing them to do that, or was he just blabbering on like he usually does, and let Greg and Nick do that?

"Did you see that?" Warrick asked.

"Or was it just me?" Grissom finished.

"It was real," Catherine added.

"It was all of us," Sarah said.

They stared wide-eyed at each other, too paralyzed by the kiss they must have shared, Greg and Nick, to look back.

"Should we… do something? Get them too… admit it?" Sarah asked, stuttering now that just watched two boys kiss each other.

They fell silent and still, not daring to look back or speak.

What were they to do now?


	5. Party 'Til The Break of Dawn

---Greg turned down the hallway speedily, trying to keep Nick in his line of sight and keep the papers in his hands from falling. Nick was walking along with Warrick and Grissom, who were both talking to him simultaneously. Nick seemed confused, but continued to walk steadily along with them.

Sarah swung out in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Greg, listen…" Sarah started. Greg cluthed the papers in his hands tightly as he watched Nick walk out of his sight, and out the door to the building. Sarah followed Greg's line of sight, just in time to see them disappear.

"Sarah, I need to give these to Nick and-" he started, shoving past Sarah. Sarah, seeing the papers, snatched them from him.

"Nick and I are on the same case, you know," She said, shuffling through the papers until she came to a folded piece of paper. As Greg swivled around, Sarah opened it, only to read who the letter was for. It was adressed to Nick. "What's this?" she asked as she looked from the letter to Greg, about to read the first sentence, but as she started, but "Dear Nick" was all she could read before Greg snatched it back from her and crumpled the paper up in a furious rush. A faint blush clung to Greg's cheeks as he shoved the crumpled paper into his pocket. Sarah glanced up at Greg, giving him a concerned and confused look.

"I could give that to Nick, you know." She said, concerned as he gave her a vexed look.

"I'll do it myself!" Greg practially yelped, and Sarah shook her head, shrugging it off mildly.

"Alright, you can give it to him at the party." Sarah said.

"Party?" Greg asked, giving Sarah a confused look. "What party?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" She asked, and Greg only reasponded with a look that read to her "No duh." "Oh, there is a party at my house. Typically, we'll all meet there, and then leave to go… party somewhere else." She said, and Greg nodded.

"Can I come?" Greg asked.

"Sure, it's starting at eight." Sarah said, and Greg nodded. A small wave of success washed over her. "Nick and everyone'll be there too." Greg became alert at Nick's mention, and thus came another wave of success. She felt like she was meddling, but helping too. She waved and turned away, starting the opposite way that Greg was going.

Greg waved back, and walked silently toward the door as he pulled the small, crumpled paper from his pocket, unfolding it with a frown. He opened the door and slowly stepped out into the cool Vegas night.

"Damn," he mumbled with a sigh. "Now how am I supposed to give this to Nick?" he mumbled questionably to himself. "Guess I'll just have to rewrite it… for the thousandth time!" he sighed, wrapping his jacket around himself.

The previous night, he recalled, he was trying so hard to write the perfect love letter, to somehow admit his love to Nick. He tried poems, acronyms, everything. But finally, it came out as a very long, letter; all just to say three words!

---"See you, Griss." Nick waved good-bye to Grissom as he stalked off in the other direction. Grissom lifted his arm in farewell, giving a wave, but never once turning to Nick and Warrick.

"Grissom, see you at the party!" Warrick called after him, and Grissom waved a silent thumbs-up.

"Party? What party?" Nick asked, turning to Warrick, puzzled.

"Oh, party at Sarah's. Eight-ish." Warrick answered. "You gonna be there?"

"Oh, yeah, sure…" Nick replied, giving a little, confused nod.

"Great. See you!" Warrick said, rushing off before Nick could say anything else.

"Okay…" Nick said, slowly, confused after a few seconds of silence ater Warrick disappeared, keeping the party in mind.


	6. Rain, Rain, Come Again

---Nick sighed as the rain tapped against the window in a soft echo, singing a beating melody to him. He got up slowly and walked out of the lit room to the cold window, looking out onto the street, the streetlamp illuminating the rain far below him.

He wondered if Greg might have been looking at the same rain, the same sky. Greg liked the rain. Just then, Nick could have sworn he saw Greg spinning in the rain below him at that instant. Nick imagined himself down there too, dancing with Greg. He stopped imagining himself though, for he knew that, first off, he couldn't dance very well. And second off all, Greg would never dance with him, because they were both… men.

Nick sighed at the thought and watched the last of Greg dance out of view. Nick hung his head and glanced over to the clock.

Seven thirty P.M.

Nick got up in a steady rush and walked out of his apartment.

---Greg spun around, the rain dripping off his hat in a circle as he spun. As he did, he then took hold of the street lamp and swung himself around it, and he could've sworn he was in the movie _Singing in the Rain_, though, he didn't have an umbrella. Nor, did he have a girlfriend. He laughed gently as he thought of someone he did like, but he knew Nick wouldn't do such a thing.

Greg also knew that Nick's apartment was near by, and he pondered if he should go get him, seeing as they both were going to the same place. Greg figured that if he did, it would seem like they were going on a date, how silly! Although, Greg thought, that might be nice... but it wouldn't happen, because he knew Nick wouldn't love another guy, and certainly not him!

"Greggo!" Someone yelled from behind him, and Greg whipped around, the water dripping off his hat, listening to the pitter-patter of footsteps blending with the rain.

"Nick!" Greg yelled back, a smile creasing his face, a gentle blush on his cheeks as a sudden urge to hug Nick overwhelmed him. Nick paused in the hug, and smiled, laughed a little, and hugged Greg back in a blush without either noticing what was going on. As soon as they both noticed, Greg had buried his cheek into Nick's, each others arms wrapped each others waists, and pressed cheek to cheek, their lips close. As they noticed, they blushed hard and pulled away, staring at each others face, but the blush wasn't visible in the already black night.

"Are you going to the party?" They asked in unison, laughing as they noticed they said the same thing, the same expression on one another's face.

It was silent afterword; the only sound was their footsteps on the ground and the rain tapping down on them. Heavy silence had fallen among them, the rain echoing their sullen loss for words.

"Hey, uh…" Greg sputtered, wanting to break the almost awkward silence.

"Hmm?" Nick muttered, glancing casually at Greg.

"Uh-how's the case going?" He asked, asking the first thing that came to mind.

"Good, I guess." Nick replied, staring off into space.

"That's good, I suppose." Greg answered, watching his feet on the pavement, watching the rain fall around them. Nick mumbled in agreement. Greg came to a puddle, and scooted closer to Nick, bumping into him. At the light touch, their gazes caught and they blushed, looking away from each other.

"How's your day been?" Greg asked, not even knowing he was asking stupid questions to break the now awkward silence.

"Good," Nick answered, looking at Greg.

"Mm-hmm," Greg answered, looking at Nick.

The rain tapped down on their heads and silence consumed them. Greg glanced to Nick.

"How's the weather?" Greg blurted out, but then and now noticing how stupid his question was.

_With you,_ _it's always…_ Nick thought, glancing up at the sky to cool his flushed cheeks.

"Sunny," Nick replied and the two laughed, standing side by side, letting the rain catch on their cheeks. Greg's hat fell off his head, into a puddle. Before Greg even noticed, Nick bent down and picked it up, handing it to Greg. Greg, finally noticing that his hat had fallen off, took it slowly, his fingertips grazing over Nick's hand. Greg looked up, their fingertips together, and Nick looked down at him, and their gazes locked in each others.

"Thanks…" Greg uttered almost silently, searching Nick's eyes for something. Nick had a sudden impulse to touch Greg as he watched Greg search his eyes. Their eyes reflected in each others, they felt their hearts pound against their chests, and Greg could have sworn Nick would surely hear it pounding, their fingers slipping between each others, interlocking around the hat. Nick swallowed back the still burning urge as their fingers interlocked.

Not even noticing what he was doing, Nick leaned forward slowly, Greg following suit, both unnoticing that they were even moving, their eyes closing slowly as their neared each other. They could feel their breath on each other's cheeks and as their lips just barely prodded each others, just barely touching, a light seemed to illuminate on one side of them, and their eyes burst open as a car roared past them. Staring at one another, Greg's hands holding Nick's arms, Nick's arms on Greg's shoulders, they stood, staring at each other. Their lips just barely touching, their gazes locked, they pulled away instantly. They blushed heavily; cheeks flushed red, though the blush was invisible in the darkness.

They stared at each other, thoughts scrambling around in their heads, unable to say anything, or even begin to think of what to say. They started walking slowly after many moments, and looked away from each other afterword.

After several painfully silent minutes, Greg slowly looked up to Nick. He saw that Nick was deep in thought, and Greg wondered what he might have been thinking, if he was mad or something at him, and the thought of Nick hating him made his heart pound in shame and sadness. It was a pity, though. Greg couldn't read minds, nor did he have the courage to admit to Nick, another man, that he loved him. Knowing he didn't have enough courage, Greg sighed and looked down at his feet.

Nick, noticing the sigh, looked down at Greg. He wondered if the fact that they almost kissed was troubling him, though, now that Nick thought about it, they typically really did kiss. Nick put a finger to his lips, a gentle smile, but it faded as he sighed. He wondered if Greg was mad at him, or if even… No, Nick decided. Greg wouldn't do such a thing, he knew that.

Greg turned his head to Nick, and their gazes locked. Now, of all times, Nick wanted to tell Greg how he felt. But, he didn't have the courage. They both blushed, remembering the almost-kiss-that-was-actually-a-kiss.

Greg wondered if he had enough courage to admit he loved Nick, but the feeling in his gut and the blush on his cheeks told him no. Greg and Nick both cursed themselves, wanting the courage to tell the other.

The rain attempted to echo their thoughts, but couldn't get through to one another. But, instead, both their thoughts were met by the soft pitter-patter of rain on their heads. Silence settled in among the two, neither saying a word as they walked slowly along in the rainy, dark silence.


	7. The Warmth of Love

Nick tapped his foot almost aimlessly as he sat next to Greg, Greg was curled up on the other side of the couch from Nick, and he seemed like he would fall asleep any minute now. Greg blinked drowsily, and glanced from his drink to Nick and back again.

They had decided to skip on the party at Sarah's, they just kept walking out in the rain and eventually passed Sarah's apartment without any notice, and somehow after that ended up at Greg's house.

Now, they were sitting on Greg's couch, wet and dripping rain water in Greg's apartment. Greg sat up slowly, and stripped himself of his wet shirt and jacket. Nick glanced over, but blushed slightly and looked away when he noticed himself watching Greg strip.

"Be right back," Greg said, turning to Nick, hanging his wet shirt over his arm. Nick nodded and watched Greg as he walked into his bedroom.

Nick looked out the window next to the couch and next to him, out at the rainy mess that was now Vegas. It had been rainy before, but not even close to the rain that poured down now. It had been raining heavily the past two days, and now it was almost midnight, the start of what would be the third day. It had rained their entire walk, also.

"You might catch cold, Nicky." Greg said, and Nick whipped around to him. Greg's hair was flat and curly, and Nick noticed it curled more as it dried. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had changed his pants. "Don't you think you should change? I think you might be able to fit my pants…" Greg added, changing to a mumble as he neared the end of his sentence.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?" Nick questionably responded.

"I don't have any clean ones," Greg replied with a shrug. They laughed softly at this. They quieted shortly afterword, and Greg tossed a pair of pants at Nick. "You'll need these," he said as they hit Nick on the leg.

"No, I'm fine, Greggo," Nick said. "But thanks anyway." He finished, not sure of Greg's intentions, or if he was thankful for them truly or not.

"You'll catch cold, Nick!" Greg insisted. "We can't have you getting sick!"

"Fine," Nick said, Greg smiling at victory. Nick gave him a funny, confused look. "What?" he asked.

"Well, you need to remove your shirt too," Greg said laughing. Nick gave him a confused, awkward-moment glare. "We can't have you getting sick, now can we?" With this, Nick wondered why Greg had said "we."

"What? You want me to walk around nude or something?"

"If it stops you from getting sick," Greg laughed and Nick sighed as he stood up. Nick, in the end, changed in front of Greg, because when Nick suggested changing in Greg's room, Greg called him a pervert.

Anyone could see in plain view, even the most blind of men, that Greg was enjoying himself.

"Going through my bathroom? That's gross, Nick!" Greg teased when Nick suggested changing in the bathroom.

Nick then suggested going to a public restroom if Greg wouldn't let him change where Greg, or a window, wasn't. But, Greg simply replied "It's raining. Besides, they're gross."

Nick told Greg to go to his room, so that he could change where they were now. "And leave you to do what, Nicky?" Greg replied teasingly.

"How about I change in the closet then, Greg?" Nick yelled.

Greg was silent for a few moments, and then gave Nick a funny look. Greg had planned all of this out when he had gone to get fresh pants, to make Nick change in front of him personally. Greg hadn't thought of this, though.

"Now that's just gay, Nicky." Greg finally replied after a few seconds in thought.

"You're just making excuses to get me to change in front you, huh?" Nick asked after thinking about it.

"I won't look," Greg was lying through his teeth, but Nick couldn't tell if he was or was simply telling the truth. "I promise." Greg added.

Now, Nick wasn't sure if he was happy or sad or mad that Greg never closed his eyes or turned away as Nick changed. Nick sighed, feeling cold still with no shirt on. After Nick had changed, Greg had gone into his room, and now returned as Nick sat down on the couch, a blanket in Greg's hands.

"Blanket?" Greg asked, plopping down on the couch next to Nick, and when Nick nodded, Greg put the large blanket over Nick and himself.

Greg curled up next to Nick, his head on Nick's shoulder. He felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep, not with Nick within his reach. Though, it surprised him. He had so much courage to cuddle up Nick, but still every time he tried to confess his feelings, his stomach would lurch and spin and he'd confuse his words.

"Nick…" Greg muttered, his eyes closed, leaning on Nick's shoulder.

"Mm?" Nick mumbled, resting his head on Greg's, his arm on the other side of Greg's head, holding him close.

"I love you," Greg answered, so softly he could have sworn he only thought it. He took in a deep breath and released, glancing up at Nick without moving his head, but closed his eyes again.

"Greg," Nick mumbled.

"Eh?" Greg moaned.

"I love you." Greg's eyes opened at this, and Nick's head lifted off his as he sat up. He looked to Nick, steadying himself with his hands. Greg leaned forward, placing his mouth by Nick's ear.

"I love you," he said gently, huffing the words into Nick's ear. Nick turned his head so that now his lips were on Greg's ear. He huffed wordlessly.

"I love you," He huffed now in Greg's ear, then pulled back, their lips only an inch or two apart.

Nick pressed his lips to Greg's, feeling Greg's warmth overflow him, wash him over, and when they pulled apart, left him wanting more than just that warmth.

Greg felt Nick wrap his arms around his back, feeling his ribs on the opposite side. Nick's hands felt cool but good, and left Greg tingling as Nick's fingertips scrawled over his back, in the curve, just barely touching.

Neither noticed that now they were practically lying on top of each other. One of Greg's hands was on Nick's rib, pushing him up as they kissed once more. Nick's arms were around Greg and both of their hands holding the others tightly.

As Greg tore the kiss, Nick bent his head and kissed Greg's neck, leaving Greg blushing. He bit back a moan and a huff as Nick kissed his neck. They sat up when Nick broke the kiss, knowing each others intentions, and stood up. Nick bent down and picked up Greg, while Greg's arms wrapped around Nick's neck.

They kissed as they walked to Greg's room, Nick closing the door with his foot behind him. Greg plopped down on his bed, and Nick following after him.

They kissed again, and they took the day to mind, both of them remembering it forever.


	8. PS I Love You

Greg sat up drowsily, not if what had happened was real or just a dream. He lifted up the covers, finding he was still in his pants. He laughed silently to himself, feeling stupid as he thought they might have done something they shouldn't have done, but what, in the end, they both probably wanted to do.

Greg looked over to the nightstand next to him, and clicked on the light. He noticed something stuck under the lamp, and he reached over and took it out from under the lamp. He brought it close to his face, and began to read it. He smiled as he saw that the writer used little nicknames that Nick called him.

_Dear Greggo,_

_I was afraid I'd wake you. I'm glad I didn't. Anyway, I had to leave. I want to be able to go to work with a clean shirt, or a shirt at all, so I'm going back home. I'll stop by again later, Greggy._

The signature at the end of the letter made him smile, as it was signed _Love, Nick_. After it was some post script writing. It read: _P.S. I love you_.

Something clanged from what seemed just a little ways off, and Greg's head snapped up to the door. It sounded like it was in _his_ apartment. Greg got up slowly and dashed silently to the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked out into his apartment. He could see someone, and he immediately recognized who it was… Nick. Greg smiled as he noticed Nick was in Greg's pants still, shirtless. This told Greg that the "dream" he had was absolutely real.

He crept out of his room, closing the door behind him silently. He bit down on his bottom lip so that he stayed quiet, worried as the door clicked shut. Nick was too busy gathering his scattered, wet clothes to have heard the door. Nick never looked up, and Greg scooted silently closer to him. Greg stood behind him now, smiling as he gently leaned forward as he watched the arch of Nick's back, down and down to his lower back and hips. Greg slowly, silently, put up his arms and grabbed Nick's stomach, swinging him around as he grabbed hold, then immediately wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, and pulling Nick down into a kiss. As Greg grabbed him, Nick's heart sprung from its place, beating furiously as Greg kissed him.

They kissed silently, never pulling apart, their breath on each other's cheeks. As Nick took in who it was, he closed his eyes and let himself be droned into the kiss. Greg was still shirtless like Nick, and Greg pressed his chest and stomach gently to Nick's, the feel clean and smooth. Greg took a step forward so he legs went between Nick's, giving the two the denim on denim sensation that roared through them.

Greg's hands curved around to Nick's back, embracing him, curving where Nick curved, and pressing Nick deeper into the kiss. He barely suppressed a moan as Nick's lips gentle pressed to his neck, his breath warm on Greg's skin, and released a silent huff next to Nick's neck.

Nick pulled away from Greg's neck, but their hold still kept on each other. Greg's fingers gently traced the curve of Nick's back, and their gazes locked. Greg's legs were still between Nick's legs, their stomachs pressed closed.

Neither noticed that they were pressed against the arm of the couch, leaning back, soon to fall down onto the couch. Greg smiled gently and Nick pressed a warm kiss to each of Greg's cheeks, and as he pulled back, the loving smile on Greg's face remained, a gentle blush crossing their faces as they pressed nose to nose.

"Good morning to you, Greggo." Nick said, and Greg smiled, eyes closed, as he nuzzled Nick's nose with his.

"Dreamy," Greg replied.

"Mmm," Nick agreed.

"I love you," Greg mouthed.

"I know," Nick answered, pressing his lips to Greg's in a quick kiss. Their love for each other swarmed through them, even in that short kiss. "I love you too."

They looked now into each other's eyes when they separated. Greg "accidentally" lost his footing, tripping over Nick's legs and pulling them up with his, so that they fell down onto the couch. Greg cuddled in beside and on Nick, not scared that they "accidentally" fell. Greg's legs were now rearranged, one between Nick's legs, and one outside.

It felt awkward for Nick, knowing that Greg was taking things sort of fast, even though Nick wanted that too, and loved Greg that much but… Greg's legs were around his, and his leg was pushing up on something that made they both squirm just a bit. Greg was also pressing up in the same area on Nick with his knee. Slightly discomforting to Nick, but… it was strangely… soothing? He couldn't think of a word to describe this feeling.

Now, Greg shifted and kissed Nick's cheek, cuffing Nick's ribs in a cuddly-hug. Nick blushed gently as Greg nuzzled his head on his chest, the warmth passing through him.

"Come on," Nick mumbled to Greg as he closed his eyes. "I need to go home and change…"

"But I want you to stay," Greg huffed in a mumble, looking devotedly into Nick's eyes.

"How will I get to work?" Nick mumbled, and Greg nuzzled his chest.

"You can go with me," Greg replied.

"Shirtless?"

"If it works for you…"

"It doesn't."

"It works for me."

"You're hopeless."

"-Ly in love with you," Greg finished for him, even though Nick wasn't going to say that. Nick sighed and cuffed Greg's head, pressing his nose into Greg's brown-blond hair, pressing his lips to Greg's forehead. Greg looked up to Nick, and they kissed again. Nick then attempted to sit up, but Greg pushed him back down. Nick sighed. "You are worth the effort and _so_ much more…" Greg laughed, smiling. Nick laughed at this, and kissed Greg's forehead again. Greg smiled sweetly, and kissed Nick's cheek.

They kissed again, and Greg then let Nick sit up. Nick got up and got the last of his wet clothes. He stood by the door with Greg, noticing that both of them were still shirtless. Now, Nick was wearing his slightly-wet jacket, and he supposed that counted for something. Nick zipped up his jacket as he opened the door. Nick took a half a step out, and Greg latched onto the back of his jacket with one hand. Nick smiled and laughed as Greg pulled him back in.

"Don't worry, my little lab rat…" Nick laughed, giving Greg a kiss to the cheek. "I'll be back later, and I'll see you at work after that." Greg nodded and they kissed, Nick waving a little goodbye as he stepped out.

---Greg closed the door as Nick disappeared from his sight. Greg, surprised and happy, leaned back against the door. He smiled to himself, and touched his lips gently with his fingertips, acting like a girl who just had her first kiss stolen by the man she was so deeply in love with. Greg smiled again, a little laugh, at the thought of Nick coming back over and he ran into his room. Even he, himself, didn't know why he ran into his room. He just did.

---Nick stepped along, turning the corner of Greg's apartment complex, looking up at one of Greg's apartment windows, a little smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Nicky." Someone said, and Nick whipped around, Sarah Sidle coming into his line of sight.

"Hello, Sarah," Nick replied.

"You and Greg missed the party last night," Sarah said with a little laugh as she stepped into walk with Nick.

"Pity… I was enjoying myself in the rain." Nick laughed.

"That sounds fun," Sarah laughed.

"It was. Nice and sunny." Nick added, and they laughed.

"Doesn't Greg live nearby here?" Sarah asked, turning the subject around entirely. "Speaking of which, why are you so far from home?"

"Yeah," Nick answered. "He does. And I had to pick up some analysis papers from him. He paged me, what a weird time…" Nick improved. He was lying, he knew. "Turns out he wasn't home…"

"That sucks." Sarah answered, pausing. "But why now? Why not at work?"

"I don't know," Nick replied, a shrug to suit fit. "Greg is weird. Besides, I might get overtime or something…"

"That's for sure." She agreed with the statement of Greg, nodding to the statement to overtime. "Why is your jacket zipped up…? It's burning out here."

"I don't have any clean shirts," Nick said, which was true in Greg's case. That didn't answer her question, and she stopped walking. He kept walking, and turned the corner around the block.

As soon as Sarah was out of hearing range, Nick sighed. "That was close…" He sighed.

Maybe too close.

Farther away, Sarah laughed, smiling. She remembered that _she_ had the analysis papers. This made he laugh uncontrollably, knowing that Nick was at Greg's, knowing Greg was home because he was probably still asleep because he had nothing better to do, and that Nick was _obviously_ with Greg. She knew Nick was lying.


	9. If Lust Is A Sin, I Sin For You

Nick's eyes followed Greg, but they weren't watching Greg. They were gazing at the guy standing next to him.

The guy clung to Greg like glue, and Greg seemed to enjoy his company. Nick's heart pulsed with every step they took together, igniting the flames of hatred accelerant after accelerant. He watched him and Greg intently, never let his gaze stray elsewhere, as if it would anyway.

"Hey, remember that time when we…" The guy said, but his words faded as they passed by Nick. They laughed hard, like they were cracking jokes and sharing secrets. Nick didn't even want to think of what Greg's new friend had said. The thought of it made him quiver.

It seemed like Greg was flirting with him and jealousy was all Nick felt.

Nick paused in his thoughts.

Him. Jealous. Over _Greg_. Couldn't be. Nick didn't get jealous. He wasn't jealous he was… was… he couldn't think of a word. Instead of pondering over it long, he watched them walk further down the hall.

"Well, don't you seem distracted?" Nick heard Grissom say, and he spun around to the door in which Grissom stood. Nick grunted in response, and looked back down to his work table. Grissom followed where Nick's gaze once was, but no one was there. He turned back to Nick, slightly curious.

Grissom watched Nick, and every once and a while, Nick would look up and look around him, as if he felt someone watching him, or if he was looking for someone.

"Who're you looking for?" Grissom asked, but was answered by silence. He began thinking of possible suspects. "Catherine?" Silence. "Sarah?" Still, answered by silence. "Warrick?" Nothing. "Greg?" At this, Nick huffed a laugh.

"As if," Nick laughed, even though he was laughing. Grissom rolled his eyes and turned around and stalked out of the room.

Grissom looked down the halls, looking for something. He turned left, guessing the usual trail that his suspect went down, turning each hallway and looking in each room for him. He caught sight of him.

"Greg," Grissom called into the room, and Greg's head shot up, looking at Grissom. "Nick wants you." At this, Greg did nothing, only stared at Grissom momentarily. Then, he changed to a smile, then a confused look. Greg turned his stalker-friend, and said something. Grissom eyed Greg's friend, a new employee, curiously. Greg's friend, who Grissom recalled as Miles, nodded and Grissom stepped out of the way as Greg and Miles stepped out of the room.

Grissom watched them disappear around the corner, then disappeared himself.

Nick glanced up as someone knocked in the doorway, and he glanced up to Greg. Right behind him was his new stalker-buddy, Miles. Nick eyed Miles, and then turned away from them to his work.

"You wanted me?" Greg asked, and Nick never looked up, answered by a short silence.

"I _did_ want you." Nick finally answered, finally glancing up to stare at Greg. His gaze shifted to Miles, who watched Nick curiously, looking over Nick's shoulder. Nick saw his feature. Tan skin, black-chocolate hair dyed red and blue at random times, green-brown eyes that showed steadiness and bliss. He was practically clinging to Greg, following him wherever he went. And to think, that just last night that Nick and Greg had… he cut his thoughts short quickly, glancing back to Greg quickly, then to his work.

He recalled that all day Greg had ignored him for Miles. Even though Nick told Greg to lay low about their going out, he didn't mean ignore him entirely. He was flirting with Miles, and it made Nick envious just to watch them. He disliked Miles entirely, didn't see how Greg could like him. Though, nick only thought that because he hung around Greg like there was no fucking tomorrow.

"If you need me for anything…" Greg said, uncertain about Nick's behavior. "You can just call me." He finished after a pause. Nick only answered him with silence, and Greg frowned, turning back out of the room. He didn't let Miles, Nick, or anyone else for that matter, see his heartbreaking frown and the tear that tread down his cheek.

Miles watched Nick, his face too holding a frown. Nick never looked up at him, even as Miles stared him down piteously. Miles turned his head to Greg, who was not even looking at anyone, head against a brick wall. The poignant atmosphere pulsed around him, and he shivered as he glanced back and forth to Greg and then to Nick.

"You should apologize," Miles said to Nick. Nick only glanced up solemnly. "You can't have him like this forever…" Miles applied. Nick looked at him solemnly but curiously, not saying anything though. "You could try to cheer him up." Miles added to his last sentence, glancing from Nick to Greg quickly and then back again.

"Why don't you?" Nick grunted loudly at him, but more like a bark. "You're his new lover-boy, aren't you?" He snarled, sneering at Miles, and then turning away to his work, clenching his fist in sadness and anger, gritting his teeth without hope. Miles frowned at Nick, remembering all the good things Greg had told him about Nick. _Maybe_, he thought, _they weren't true after all… but Greg doesn't lie. _

Miles sighed silently, thus stalked out of the room after Greg, wondering what Nick had meant by "his new lover-boy." _What did Nick mean by "new?"_ Miles pondered, but shook the thought with other heavy thoughts from his head, knowing Greg wasn't that kind of guy. He supposed Nick wasn't either.

Nick felt guilty. He felt like he was a bad person. Maybe all those complaints about him for the other kids in his high school were right. Maybe he was a truly horrible person. Nick's conscience flared inside him, but he ignored it completely. He blinked illicitly, only glancing up sadly to Greg as Miles walked slowly up to him. Miles reached out to him comfortingly, placing a hand on Greg's shoulder. Nick knew that should be him comforting Greg, apologizing. Greg turned, smiling at Miles, telling Miles he was perfectly fine. Nick could see the tear on his cheek. He could see that Greg's eyes were red, and that he had hurt Greg gravely. Nick's heart pulsed with guilt, but he ignored it, looking back to his work, his heart heavy in shame and misfortune. He wasn't jealous, he figured. He was a sad, lonely idiot… a resentful, jealous idiot.


	10. Until Death Do Us Part

Nick sat quietly, his throat burning with anxiety. Even without his burning concern, his throat would throb anyway. Even as he looked across the table at the empty seat, his stomach churn unhappily. He felt sick all around. His head throbbed, his stomach churned, his throat burned, his arms and legs ached, and most of all, his heart was torn into a nothingness. Almost as if he never had a heart, like it melted away when he said all those things to Greg, and his "new lover-boy," Miles.

Nick's heart sank into his feet, and probably fell out through his toes, rolled across the floor, went up in flames, and was never seen or heard from again. He grumbled guiltily, looking out the window to the still rain-streaked mess of Vegas.

He swallowed deeply, thinking of everything he regretted, mainly how he should have comforted Greg. He cursed himself and how he knew he should have listened to his conscience. After that, every time Greg tried to talk to Nick, Nick felt into a lapse of regretful silence. When Nick tried to apologize to Greg, Nick found Miles, but Greg had disappeared. Nick was about to page Greg before he came home, but the message couldn't send. Greg's phone and pager were both turned off.

He bit his bottom lip as he stared blankly out into the rainy darkness that lay outside his door. He wished Greg was their, and somewhere in the midst of it all, his heart sparked as something knocked against the door. He stood up and walked to the door, looking out through the spy-hole. He saw nothing but the rain on the white-gray concrete.

He opened the door slowly, stepping out into the rain ahead of himself. He looked to the sky, letting the rain drip down onto his cheeks and eyelids. He closed the door silently, slowly, behind him. He turned his head slowly, like a statue, looking across the street, gazing at a couple with a gleam of curiosity. The couple was holding hands, hands stretched across the table, fingers lapsed together, smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes. He looked back to the sky slowly, thinking, imagining that couple there, sitting at the table, fingers tied together, practically attached at the hip, was Greg and himself. Greg slowly faded, smile disappearing into a frown on his face, slowly disappearing away into nothingness. Nick's fingers held onto nothingness, interloped with air and rain, his hand falling blankly onto the table as Greg disappeared.

No… they couldn't be like that anymore. All because Nick Stokes was a stupid, blundering idiot with nothing better then himself in his life! He cursed himself, cursed his being, his presence, his life. He felt, without Greg, that he should just disappear. He pondered how to disappear, and never be found again. But, he didn't want to go to that drastic of a measure.

The rain on his cheeks rang through to him, and he opened his eyes, turning his head in another direction, seeing another couple. This couple was walking, hands clasped together. Nick didn't see the couple, though. He saw himself and Greg, walking, but Greg faded and was replaced by rainy image of nothing. Nick's hand fell to his side, and he too disappeared slowly as he walked onward, as if never noticing Greg's leaving. He didn't want that to happen, though. He didn't want that to happen! He wanted to notice Greg, hold his hand. A tear stung at his eye, then flowed freely down his cheek. He had blank, exhausted look on his face, mouth open blankly; eyes blankly watching the couple walk away.

Quiet now. Nick was walking. Silence all around him. Couples walking around him, each couple silent… or maybe he just couldn't hear them. He didn't see them, he only saw himself with Greg. But Greg disappeared each time, and thus brought forth another tear to stream down his cheek. He cried, but it only looked like it was the rain streaming down his cheeks. But they were tears… salty, painful tears.

He lay in bed, the stereo playing in the background outside his room. It was playing some songs that Greg had burned onto a CD for him, given to him a couple weeks back.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She left before I had the chance to say. Oh! The words that would mend the things __that were__ broken. But now it's far too late, she's gone away._

Nick thought it surprising. It played perfectly for him. Copying and singing his every thought.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep. Thinking: "Why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard?" __Hard to believe it.__ It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make __it through the night__. I won't go home without you. The taste of her breath, I'll never get over. The noises that she made kept me awake. Oh… The weight of things remains unspoken. Built up so much it crushed us everyday!_

He was crying, listening to the perfectly played lyrics. He didn't recall Greg putting this song on the CD, though. He was crying heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't think of anything else but Greg while listening to this.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep. Thinking: "Why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard?" __Hard to believe it.__ It's not over tonight. Just give me one __more chance to make it right! I may not make it through the night! I won't go home without you! It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right! I may not make it through the night! I won't go home without you! Of all the things I felt but never really shown... __Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go! I should not ever let you go, oh, oh, oh! It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right! I may not make it through the night! I won't go home without you! It's not over tonight! Just give me one more chance to make it right! I may not make it though the night! I won't go home without you!_

He was sobbing, his tears dripping down his cheeks, onto his chest then onto the sheet of his bed. His tears burned like his heart, broken up into small pieces, all sullen and regretful. He knew what he had to do, even in all his tears that weld up inside him still. He stood up slowly, tears clung to his chest. He took the CD out and popped it into his CD player, putting on his jacket, still shirtless as he stepped out his door.

His chest burned, his lungs flaring as he ran. Greg lived to far away for him to run in this condition all the way there, he knew that. But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Greg's before his heart gave into darkness.

He was at the park now, lungs burning in his chest. He felt his temperature rising, but he didn't care, he kept going.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable. So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle! You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here. This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to fucking tread the ground that I'm walking on. When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say. There's no way we're gonna' give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams! Is there anyone out there because it's getting harder and harder to breathe…? Is there anyone out there because it's getting harder and harder to breathe…?_

The music rang in his ears as he ran towards Greg's apartment. His lungs burned insanely, and he could barely breathe.

_What you are doing is screwing up things inside my head. You should know better. You've never listened to a word I've said! Clutching your pillow and writhing in naked sweat. Hoping someday somebody will do you like I did! When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love… you'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up! Like a little girl cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams! Is there anyone out there because it's getting harder and harder to breathe…? Is there anyone out there because it's getting harder and harder to breathe…? Does it kill? Does it burn? Is it painful to learn… that I'm the one that has all the control? Does it thrill? Does it sting? When you feel what I bring and y__ou wish that you had me to hold? When it gets cold outside and you've got nobody to love… you'll __understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up!__ Like a girl in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams…_

Nick's lungs were burning, and he couldn't breathe. He was so close to Greg's apartment, he could see it from here. But, he knew he couldn't make it. His knees gave out under him, and he was down on his knees, pleading himself to keep going, and at least try to apologize to Greg first, and then give out… he didn't care if they gave out then.

"Greg!" He screeched breathlessly, dizzy and about to flare over. "I'm… I'm… sorry…" he finished, dizziness taking over, his lungs flaring inside him to get breathe, but cannot pump any longer. He was going to die if nobody noticed soon… he would… die. He fell over onto his face, his lungs screaming at him to breathe.

_Is anyone out there because it is getting harder and harder to breathe…? Is there anyone out there 'because it's getting' harder and harder to breathe…? Is there anyone out there… because it's getting' harder and harder to breathe…?_

Nick fell flat on his face, water bubbling into his mouth as he tried to breathe. He couldn't breathe… he knew he was going to… to… _die_.

Darkness settled in his eyes, and he felt cold. Was this how death felt…? It had to be. The last thing Nick recalled before his death was someone over him, scooping him up in their arms. So warm…. But he was cold, dieing…


	11. Dream Sequence

Nick ran quickly, sharply turning the corner onto Greg's street, his heart beating furiously against his chest. His feet bound him up the stairs to Greg's apartment door, and he soon found himself knocking furiously on Greg's door. His knuckles began to fall numb under the knocks, and there was a clicking sound. Nick stopped knocking, expecting the door to open.

It didn't swing open though, and Greg didn't come out.

Nick waited in silence, and just as he was about to raise his hand and knock again, but out rang a voice.

"What do you want…?" Someone from behind the door grunted. Greg, inside, leaning on the door, knew Nick was there, and Greg was crying still. "Did you come to yell at me again?"

"No, Greg, I…" Nick said, cutting himself short with silence, a short pause. "I need to talk to you… I came to-"

"Yell at me again?" Greg asked. Silence fell among them, and Nick couldn't think of what to answer, even though he wasn't here to yell at Greg.

"No, Greg… I…" Nick sputtered. "I came to… apologize." He felt awkward admitting it. He didn't know why he did.

The door opened slowly, and Greg stepped out slowly. He closed the door behind him, but not all the way shut. His hair was matted and untidy, and tears stained his cheeks. He hung his head to hide his tears, but looked up at Nick.

Nick's arms swung around Greg, startling him, and Greg's legs gave in, letting them collapse backwards onto Greg's apartment. Greg grunted as his head hit the floor hard beneath them, Nick nuzzling his nose into Greg's cheek as they hit down hard, not affecting Nick.

"Greg, I'm sorry…" Nick mumbled. "What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love… had never worn away? What if it's lost behind all the words we could never find? "He mumbled, crying as he held Greg, his tears falling onto Greg's cheek and mingling their tears together.

"Nick…" Greg mumbled. "Until death do us part…"

Greg seemed to fade from under him, and bloviated into nothingness. Nick lay there, in the air, then collapsed, his arms under him to support him… alone.

In the end, Nick was _always_ alone.

-----

Nick's eyes opened instantly, knowing what happened was a dream, even though it seemed so real. He didn't want it to be real ever. He saw Greg leaning over him… he seemed dead asleep. He thanked God at least he was _there_ at all.

"Am I dead…?" Nick groaned softly, figuring out his head was on Greg's lap, and he was lying down.

"No," Greg mumbled, head cocked back, eyes closed, facing the ceiling. "Thank God you aren't."

Nick was confused at this. Greg had been ignoring him for Miles, yet, now, Nick's head in Greg's lap, hearing Greg giving thanks to God that he was still alive. After how Nick had treated him, he expected Greg to absolutely hate him. But, Greg had a gentle smile on his face.

"You know, Nick…" Greg said. Nick looked at him. "I wondered what you were doing outside my house."

"I came to apologize." Nick said after a while.

There was a short silence.

"Last night…" Nick said. "I had a dream. It scared me. I had picked up the phone to call you… but I hung up."

"That was you?" Greg said softly.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "It was." They fell silent.

"What was the dream about?" Then, there was a short silence after Greg's question.

"It was from your point of view." Nick said, and Greg nodded. "I came running to your house. I… was crying." This was heavy for Nick to admit, and he continued explaining his dream to Greg.

"Greg." Nick said softly, repeating his name to himself over and over.

"You need something'?" Greg asked, not looking away from the ceiling, head cocked back on the back of the couch.

"Greg, Greg, Greg…" Nick repeated. Greg was confused, and Nick kept whispering his name. "Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg…" He repeated.

Greg's eyes opened, but he didn't look to Nick. He was confused.

"Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg…" Nick continued. "Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg…" Greg looked down to him. "Greg Stokes." Nick finally said as Greg looked down to him, looking in his eyes. Greg was confused, but now he understood. He smiled gently as Nick repeated his name. "Greg Stokes, Greg Stokes, Greg Stokes…" he repeated, sitting up slowly, getting softer and softer in his whispers as he neared Greg's face. Nick kissed him deeply. Nick pulled back gently.

"Greg Stokes," he said once more. "You're all I think about." He said and then kissed Greg deeply once more. Greg thought the name suited him, and it fit well.

Nick kissed Greg deeply, and then pulled away slowly, kissing Greg's cheek to his neck. "I love you, and I'm sorry for all the things that I did and said. I… I didn't mean any of it…" He mumbled next Greg's ear, and Greg just nodded gently, eyes closed.

"And open up to all the ways you make me feel alive, the ways I love you. For all the things that never died, to make it through the night, I'd never make it without you, love will find you…" Nick sang gently into Greg's ear. "What if you were making me all the things I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind all the words we could never find all this time? Baby before it's too late…" he whispered in a sweet, sing-song voice.

"It's never too late…" Greg uttered. "Because our love never went away…" He finished slowly, turning to Nick as Nick turned his head to him. They closed into a kiss, fingers locking on the chests. Nick was shirtless, and so was Greg, as he noticed. They pressed their chests together gently as they kissed, listening to the rain patter in the background, singing them a sweet lullaby just for them.

They cared no longer if they were both men; they loved each other so much. They didn't care who saw, who listened or anything. All they cared about was they had each other, and nothing, not Miles, not Sarah or Grissom or Catherine or Warrick, not time, not even death itself, could take that away from them.

8888888888888

_**Thank you for reading! I hope it was a good turn-around! YAY! FINALLY DONE! –Does little dance thing-**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_**Jazz281321 just because…**_

_**MANA [I don't know her Fan Fiction name!!! RAGH! **__**because**__** she helped me FINISH THE STORY because every time she saw me she'd take my soul [My Fan Fiction binder and yell "WRITE OR DIE!" to get me to finish. Typically, she wants me to finish my FOLLOW-UP to this story, called Five Types of Tears [This story, by the way is DEPRESSING and though it is a follow-up will NOT have any follow ups BECAUSE it is that depressing. It's a follow-up that will never cross me EVER AGAIN once I am done with it. I told her that to write that follow-up, I had to finish this first… so, in the end, I got pulverized to finish writing this or she'd burn my soul (My Fan Fiction binder)!!! Not good. MANY**____** MANY**____** MANY [I lost count of how many "**__**many**__**'s**__**"**__** there were after about a hundred or so. THANKS TO MANA!**_


End file.
